The objectives of this study are to determine toxicity of DHPG used in combination with AZT for cytomegalovirus (CMV) infection in patients with AIDS, to establish their pharmacokinetic properties in combination, and to assess their effects on CMV and HIV, immunologic parameters associated with AIDS and CMV and overall morbidity and mortality.